como cambio todo
by krisalanis
Summary: o quizás eras tan cruel que disfrutabas ver mi dolor reflejado, no comer, no dormir, sentir como moría lentamente cada día y que la noche no se llevaba el dolor, sino que lo hacía más duradero, intente parecer normal durante mucho tiempo, como si nada estuviera sucediendo,


Esta es una historia real, con nombre de personajes de J.K.R, espero y les guste, poco a poco les platicare más sobre esta historia que tengo la oportunidad de escribir, es sin magia, en nuestro mundo (obviamente), gracias que estén muy bien

Te ame y te adore como a nadie, lo hubiera dado todo por ti, tu solo tenías que pedirlo y haría lo que sea para que lo tuvieras, aun cuando terminamos te busque, solo para estar cerca de ti con escusas de cualquier índole, sé que para ti eran molestas pero para mí, era lo único que me seguían uniendo a ti a pesar de todo, mi acciones no fueron acertadas, créeme que lo sé, no solo por el hecho de rebajarme como persona, como individuo, como mujer, tal vez tu más inteligente supiste que no se tena futuro en esta relación de intentar ser amigos y terminar con cualquier contacto entre nosotros era tu forma de ayudarme a entenderlo o quizás eras tan cruel que disfrutabas ver mi dolor reflejado, no comer, no dormir, sentir como moría lentamente cada día y que la noche no se llevaba el dolor, sino que lo hacía más duradero, intente parecer normal durante mucho tiempo, como si nada estuviera sucediendo, como si terminar contigo fuera algo de un día cualquiera y que no me dañaba, pero la realidad es que me dolías en lo más profundo de mi alma, me dolía verte pasar con tu carro lleno de mujeres que sabiendo quien era yo aun así se burlaban de mi mostrando sonrisas cuando ellas podían pasar a tu lado, saber de ti era como apuñalarme a mí misma, nadie quiere lastimarse a sí mismo pero en algún momento se vuelve necesidad, solo saber que estas bien me reconfortaba poco, casi nulamente pero créeme que lo hacía, y que tú te mostrabas como si nada mientras que yo moría me hacía querer odiarte hasta la muerte, aun así me provocabas una envidia de poder sanar como tú, tal vez solo para mí fue tan especial como yo quería que lo fuera, me imaginas a mi tomando el camino mas largo para llegar a mi casa para así no tener que pasar por la tuya, desear que te fueran tan lejos como para poder jamás verte y luego llorar por no poder verte, es patético lo sé, soy tan ridícula, me heriste tanto que fui una sombra de lo que yo era cuando estabas tú, pese a todo poco a poco surgió gente en mi camino que ayudaban a poner algo de ellos en mi para que yo lo tomara para sanar, gracias a ellos no te odie, pero créeme lo intente con todo mi corazón, mente, alma, y aun así no lo hice, nunca te compare con nadie, la verdad es que no lo intente y aun en mi presente no quiero compararte con nadie, porque a pesar de todo aun a la fecha te guardo cariño, me hiciste muy feliz durante mucho tiempo, me escuchaste y me apoyaste, espero yo haberte hecho sentir eso cuando lo necesitaste, parece increíble que después de tanto tiempo al fin te pueda dejar ir, despedirme de ti y sentirme bien sin la necesidad de llorar o correr a llamarte, o mandate un mensaje solo para ver como lo dejas en tu bandeja solo porque es mío, en estos momentos puedo cerrar un ciclo que no creí que pudiera hacerlo nunca, quizás tú lo cerraste mucho tiempo antes que yo, pero a mí me tomo tanto tiempo porque tuve la esperanza de que un día vendrías, hablaríamos y estaríamos juntos, sin importa nada, sin reclamarte embarazar a otra, en engañarme haciéndome sentir que podría volver a existir un nosotros, me quede 4 años sola, sola y esperándote, ahora tengo a alguien que me hace tan feliz que se me nota en la mirada, te agradezco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, te deseo lo mejor, guardare las cosas buenas que aprendimos juntos, que vivimos juntos y que experimentamos juntos, y cuando me pregunten si te conozco, les diré que sí, que eres una persona maravillosa y que deberían conocerte, porque para mí eso fuiste, alguien maravilloso que me enseño mucho, que me hace extrañar momentos que no cambiaría por nada, extraño a mi mejor amigo, el que reía conmigo, y que me acompañaba a hacer cada tontería que cruzaba por mi cabeza, pero lo aprecio tanto para dejar que vuele y yo poder ser libre, porque déjame decir que si, ahora soy libre, estoy enamorada y sobre todo soy feliz, porque aprendí a amarme y a valorarme.


End file.
